


i can feel your love

by Cyanide_Fire



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, In Character, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, No Angst, Non-Graphic Smut, Oh wait, Texting, i mean they dont say it but, no beta we die like dream swimming in lava, ok im done lol, only a bit at the end tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Fire/pseuds/Cyanide_Fire
Summary: Summary: George flies across the ocean to meet Dream for the first time, never having seen his face. He's terrified until he sees him, and then everything quiets down a bit. Dream is warm, and George keeps getting cold.-George started pushing his way through, jostling, pulling his case quickly as he broke into a little run. And suddenly, he was just standing there. A gap in the crowd, and he was facing the man he flew across the sea for.“Dream?” George whispered.-title based off Your Love (Déjà Vu) by Glass Animals, my personal favorite song by them :>
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 260





	i can feel your love

George exhaled slowly, watching as the person on the seat next to him got up to grab their luggage. Most of the passengers were streaming towards the door, but he was still sat by the window, clenching his phone tightly between his hands. He was staring at the last message on the screen.

_I’ll see you there! When I see you, I’ll wave. Just look for a big blue arm. :)_

When I see you. After – George doesn’t even know how long it’s been now – after all this time, he’s finally in Florida, and he’s going to see his best friend. George wonders, not for the first time, what he really does look like. Will he have the blond shaggy hair he sees in the art that his fans make? He might have cut it short for all George knows. It might be dyed dark, even. What if-

“Sir? Excuse me, sir? You all good, there?” A flight attendant is standing off to the side, looking at George. Most of the passengers have already left, and he hadn’t moved. Shit, okay.

“Yeah, yeah, sorry-“ he apologises quickly, stumbling over his own feet in his haste to get out of the row, “let me just- okay, thank you, sorry!”

The flight attendant looks bemusedly at George as he tugs down a bag from the overhead storage, and rushes to gather the long cord in his hands before he jogs to the door.

“Enjoy your time in the States, Sir!” smiles one of the other attendants as he fumbles his satchel over his head – George grins guiltily at her before nodding awkwardly and speed-walking down the corridor.

As he walked to the baggage claim area, George fiddles with his sunglasses in his hand. He hasn’t been quite so nervous in – well, months, at least. Finally, it’s happening. He swallows the lump in his throat harshly, shaking his head a little to try and alleviate his worries a bit. It’s his best friend. It’s not like he can make a bad impression. That ship has already sailed.

He laughed to himself under his breath for a moment, at that thought. When they told the fans about this, they’d go crazy. He could already imagine the responses he’d get to a casual tweet, maybe accompanied with a picture of their shoes or something to confirm it – _face reveal??? ITS HAPPENING!!!!_

_He_ would love the excitement of the fans, George thought. Himself not so much, but maybe if it meant hearing his laugh in person, it would be worth a little teasing on Twitter.

That was his case. He pulled it off the conveyor with both hands, wincing slightly at the weight – _He would be able to carry this with one hand easily –_ and wheeled it slightly away so he could get one last chance to prepare himself. This was it. He was on the other side of these doors. George maneuvered the case into his right hand, keeping his left resting on his smaller bag. It wouldn’t do to be pickpocketed.

Taking a shaking breath in and releasing it with a sigh, George put his hands to the doors and pushed them wide open. The room was a throng of travellers, brash American voices suffocating George in the crowd. He couldn’t even see above people’s heads, how was he supposed to see him waving?

And there it was. Towering high above the packed crowd, George saw the waving hand attached to a rich blue hoodie. It stood out completely to George, as his heart leapt into his throat. Of course, his friend knew exactly how to catch George’s eye. He always had.

George started pushing his way through, jostling, pulling his case quickly as he broke into a little run. And suddenly, he was just standing there. A gap in the crowd, and he was facing the man he flew across the sea for.

“Dream?” George whispered. His best friend heard him anyway.

“George!” Dream’s face broke out into a huge, genuinely happy smile. He quickly took a few steps forward, and then George dropped his suitcase completely because he was being engulfed by Dream’s arms.

George buried his face in Dream’s hoodie. He shuddered slightly as Dream’ arms squeezed even tighter, holding George to his chest solidly. George breathed into the neck of the hoodie, smelling heady sandalwood, vanilla, cinnamon – it was so warm. _So warm._ He wrapped his own arms around the taller man’s neck, because that was where they happened to be, and found himself wishing for one wild moment that they could just stand here in the Palm Beach International Airport in each other’s arms for the whole month before he had to leave again. He was wrapped up tight in the sensation of _Dream, Dream, Dream_ all around him and he never wanted to let go.

Dream shifted one hand to grab the discarded suitcase that had rolled a foot or two away and pull it in – _with one hand, George was completely right_ – and pulled his head back a little to stare at George.

Dream’s smile became softer as they locked eyes once more, examining every feature on George’s face. He seemed to be counting every single freckle across his nose, George noted absently, as he stared up at his friend, doing the same. Dream’s eyes were yellow, George thought, even though he knew by the contrast of them and by his own common sense that they were probably green. Still, the combination of the sparkling yellow eyes and the deep blue hoodie was beautiful, and George wondered if Dream wore it on purpose because he knew George would like it.

As if waking from a trance, that thought jolted George back to reality. This was his _best friend_. People don’t tend to describe their mates as having sparkling eyes. It’s not a thing that happens. Instead of dwelling on that thought, George smiles crookedly back at Dream.

“So you do have a real face, Dream. Nice to see that you use it to make the exact same expression that your mask does.” George teased, giggling when Dream scoffed, the puff of air that escaped his mouth lifting some of the hair on George’s head.

“I do not! Look, I’m scowling, I’m scowling!” Dream replied, but he couldn’t keep a straight face with George looking up at him and laughing. Leaning in again and crushing the other in another quick hug, Dream exhaled in a short laugh before letting his friend go.

George turned towards the exit, the noise of the airport fading into a hum as he and Dream made conversation. As they walked, Dream slung an arm around George’s shoulder, animatedly explaining how there was little traffic on the roads, and so the journey home would be really quick, or something. George felt the heavy, comforting weight on his shoulders and relaxed a little, looking up at Dream and nodding a little to show that he was okay with it. Dream flashed a grin, and tugged George in a little closer, before going back to his ranting.

Dream opened the door on the passenger’s side of the car for George – George nearly didn’t notice, heading towards the other side of the car, but quickly rectified his mistake once he saw the steering wheel, darting round to the other side and thanking Dream with a light dusting of pink flushing his cheeks.

As they drove, George let Dream chatter away. He didn’t feel awkward around Dream – George knew that Dream was extremely talkative, and was perfectly content in letting him ramble on about his favourite locations in the area, or Minecraft, or whatever Sapnap had said to him recently that had made him laugh. George was only partially listening. Mostly, he just stared at Dream’s face with a pensive smile, or occasionally sang along to the shitty meme songs that Dream had on his Spotify playlist.

By the time they reached Dream’s house, night had fallen. It was around 8:00, and though Florida was as muggy as ever, most of the heat had begun to lift. George checked his phone, frowning when the temperature gauge read out a value in Fahrenheit instead of Celsius.

Dream looked over George’s shoulder to see what his friend was annoyed about. Snorting a little at the screen, Dream put his hand out and silently asked for the phone. George looked at him, his blush (mostly) hidden by the darkness around them, and handed the phone over. Mumbling under his breath quietly, Dream fiddled around with the settings for a few moments until he seemed satisfied.

“Hah, here. All Celsius-ed up, you weirdo.” Dream mocked softly, placing the phone back in George’s hands.

George shuddered when Dream’s hand accidentally brushed up against his. Not only was his hand _definitely_ way bigger than the phone, but it was also warm. The warmth reminded George of their hug in the airport, all-encompassing and breathtaking. The memory felt like a small burn against George’s fingers as he glanced at the temperature and stuffed the phone into his pocket quickly.

“Wait, George, you’re freezing! How- Only you could get super cold in Florida, George.” Dream laughed, opening his car door quickly and walking with long strides to get George’s door, too.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” said George sarcastically, raising an eyebrow as he watched Dream pull his suitcase out of the trunk like it weighed nothing. “I wasn’t aware I’d need to pack my winter gear for _Florida in October_.”

“At the risk of sounding like an asshole, you’re wearing a t-shirt. I’m not sure a hoodie is considered winter gear, even in England.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you, too.”

George laughed, the sound of it echoing down the dark street, as he waited for Dream to turn the key and open the front door. He was looking forward to getting in the warm and relaxing after the long flight.

A moment later, the latch clicked, and Dream pushed the heavy door open. Dream stepped aside – “Ladies first!” “Thanks, Dream.” – and walked inside, craning his neck to see the room despite the absence of light.

Seeming to notice George’s problem, Dream reached over George’s head to find the light switch, his arm lightly brushing against the shorter man’s hair. He flicked it, his hand then returning to being slung around George’s shoulder comfortably.

George looked up at the sudden contact with his hair, but relaxed when he saw the blue arm above him. He chose not to move, unless he jostled his friend, grinning when the weight returned around his shoulder. Even though Dream clearly was, George wasn’t really a touchy-feely person – however, it was quickly becoming apparent to him that Dream was the exception.

Together, they walked into the house, Dream directing George to a seat on the plush sofa while he went to make hot drinks. When Dream asked George what kind of drink he wanted, George shrugged, suddenly exhausted, the day’s activities catching up to him all in one go. “Whatever you’re having is cool. Unless it’s like, black coffee without sugar. That’s –“ George yawns, “the type of strange shit you would do, Dreams.”

Dream looked at him blankly for a second. “Did you just call me Dreams?”

George blinked at him. “Yeah. Dreams. Can you get the drinks?”

“Oh, shit, yeah, sorry.” Dream turned on his heel and disappeared into the kitchen as something started to boil, and George listened with his eyes shut as he heard something being poured. He also heard Dream stub his toe on the doorframe returning to the living room, but he graciously chose not to mention it. The smell of the drink, however, made his eyes open – just a crack.

“You did not make actual mochas.”

“I made actual mochas. Up,” Dream smiled, motioning for George to sit up a little, and handing him the hot mug with a little woollen sleeve around it, “I thought you deserved something nice after your long journey.”

“You’re something nice.” George grumbled as he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and taking the mug in hand. “But thank you. This smells really good.”

“I’m glad.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes as they drank the coffees. George wondered if Dream used the good hot chocolate he was always on about – _probably_ – and made a show of enjoying it, just to be polite. Dream was sat on the other end of the sofa with his legs propped up on the coffee table, while George sat with his legs tucked up beside him.

When George was done, Dream noticed and silently held out his hand again. George knew what he was asking and passed the empty mug over with a small smile, grateful to not have to lean over to the table, which seemed so far away. Dream placed it over there instead along with his own, which he had finished while it was still piping hot.

“Hey, wait, gimme your hand again a sec.” Dream motioned out to George again, who stuck his hand out obligingly. Gently, Dream took it for a second, and George was thrown back into the airport again. His senses were heightened. He remembered in painful detail how that rich blue hoodie felt pressed up against his face, the crushing strength of Dream’s hands holding him tight to his chest, the-

“You’re still a little cold.” Startled out of his reverie, George realised that he was, in fact, still cold. “C’mere.”

George considered it for a moment. Dream’s arms opened wide, an invitation. His gentle gaze seemed to see right into his mind. George didn’t feel awkward about it, but he definitely felt something. He didn’t know what it was. He figured there couldn’t be much harm in knowing. Of course he would go.

George began to move, slowly stretching out his tightly curled limbs before shuffling over to Dream’s side. Bringing his feet back up, George tentatively rested his head on Dream’s chest as the latter’s arm came up to encircle George. There was a moment when George held himself back, for some reason, tense in his muscles for no reason.

Dream seemed to notice this. Carefully and slowly, but firmly, he put a little pressure on George using his arm around him, pushing George down into his chest fully. He drew the other man in properly, encouraging him to rest his full weight on Dream – which he did, with a relaxed sigh. Dream didn’t release the tight grip, seeing how George burrowed into it, content to be trapped if Dream was his capturer.

George’s eyes were shut with a satisfied smile on his face. This was what he wanted, then, after all – his head pressed into the juncture between Dream’s neck and shoulder, one hand tucked securely against his chest, over his heart. George could feel his heartbeat thrumming under the hoodie – _how thin is this hoodie_ – and sighed into Dream. That heady smell of Dream was practically woven into the material – _I have to ask him what cologne he uses, so I can buy some more for him some time_ – and George took a deep breath of it before shakily exhaling.

Dream felt electrified. He could feel every point of contact he had with his friend, where his nose grazed his neck, where his hand gripped the material of his hoodie tightly. One of his hands was pillowed behind his own head, but the other one that had rested around George’s shoulders came up a little to play with George’s hair as he relaxed. Dream carefully curled a few cool brown, soft, soft strands around two of his fingers before releasing them into a little ringlet, and then moved the to scratch gently at the base of George’s scalp.

“Mmh,” George hummed, nuzzling his head further into Dream’s _warm, warm_ skin. “S’nice. Don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Dream whispered back quietly, continuing to entangle his hand further into George’s hair. Dream felt the hum travel down his limbs all the way to his extremities. He was both numb and hyper-aware.

When George woke up some 30 minutes later, Dream was still stroking his head with a sort of pleased expression on his face. George didn’t say anything, staring into Dream’s eyes. Probably green, he could say with relative certainty after trying on the colour-blind glasses he had been sent back in England. They might still be yellow. They were yellow to him, anyway. Neither of them blinked, or maybe they did it at the same time.

Every time they held eye contact, George felt a little more of the dam breaking. There was only so much truth in a plain smiley face. Here, it was all laid bare. His self-control was crumbling. _It’s okay,_ a thought supplied. _It’s Dream. Dream. Dream._

“Dream?” he asked eventually.

“Yeah?”

“Would, um. Please can you…? Well.”

“Can I?” Dream grinned lazily, knowing exactly what George was asking. They were always on the same page.

George huffed, trying to straighten up a little. Dream kept his grip firm. George didn’t really mind. Dream would be the one straining his neck. “Fine, fucking Christ, make me say it, then. Kiss me, idiot.”

“Gladly.”

Gently, Dream used his hand in George’s hair to pull up a little, indicating that _now_ he wanted George to move. George, slightly stunned, swallowed whatever he was about to say, and looked up at Dream with a dazed expression.

Dream blinked. Okay, they were _definitely_ talking about that later. Entwining his hand a little further, Dream pulled a little more, lifting George’s face to the right angle he needed as he leaned in to kiss him.

When their lips met at first, both seemed frozen from shock that it had actually happened. The chaste kiss was broken, but immediately, Dream and George dove in again, meeting more strongly, drinking in each other’ taste. George, for his part, mostly tried to keep up, allowing Dream to hold his head up as he chased the sensation of Dream’s slightly chapped lips again and again.

Dream couldn’t get enough. He supported the weight of George’s head with his one hand, driving his mouth forward to hungrily claim the other’s. When George inhaled sharply after Dream pulled his head back a little, Dream saw his opportunity and darted out his tongue, pulling George into him further and exploring behind his soft lips. George was breathing shallowly, a steadying hand on Dream’s chest tightening and loosening its grip in a staccato rhythm.

When they eventually broke apart, panting heavily, Dream’s hand came round to cup George’s jaw reverently. George’s lips were bitten, flushed red, slightly parted as he drank in the air. Dream imagined he looked much the same. Their foreheads were pushed together, the space between them hot with energy.

“Hello, you,” breathed Dream quietly, stroking the pad of his thumb across George’s cheek like he still couldn’t believe that George’s skin was there, tangible, in the flesh. He also dimly noted that George was decidedly not cold any more.

“Dream,” George grinned, laughing a little and looking ahead at Dream’s neck instead of his eyes, trying to fight a heavy pink flush. “What – so, wait, hang on, I’m still processing.”

“Let me help you.” Dream’s voice was low, contented, reverberating through George’s bones like some kind of loud-speaker, except this was soothing, quiet. “I,” he smirked, though the effect was somewhat ruined with his equally dazed expression, “just totally kissed you, Mr GeorgeNotFound!”

George gasped, mock offense lighting up his eyes, “Dream! Do not use my _Minecraft_ name _directly_ after our _first kiss_!”

“Too late!” Dream laughed, eyes crinkling at the edges. George can’t remember ever having heard him this happy.

“Disgusting.” Dream could hear the smile in his words.

“You love it.”

George really did smile this time, adoration visible on his features. Yes, this was what had been missing on all of those late-night Discord calls. It had crept up on him slowly, so slowly, and then he had fallen all at once. Dream was just so _warm_ in real life.

“Yeah, I do.”

This time, George leaned in first, capturing Dream’s lips again in a similarly bruising kiss. Where the first kiss was slow and careful, however, this one was deeper, hungrier. George pushed impossibly closer, panting softly into Dream’s mouth as his heart pounded in his ears. His hand on Dream’s chest, pushing Dream into the cushion behind his head, slid up to rest comfortably just above the collar of his hoodie, his nails pulling slightly at the hot, smooth skin of his clavicle.

Dream thoroughly mapped out George’s tongue despite his quickening breaths. To George, it felt like he was being devoured, consumed by a quickly growing heat. Dream’s hand in George’s hair had fallen again to the nape of his neck, tugging incessantly forwards into the warmth as if he couldn’t get enough.

Calculated in his movements, Dream listened to what made George’s breath hitch. Coming to a conclusion, he smirked slightly and suddenly bit down, not exactly softly, into George’s bottom lip. George was having a hard time staying silent, Dream noticed, as George’s other fist balled up tightly in the compressed space between them.

“Babes,” Dream murmured, detaching from the kiss only to latch onto the pale skin at George’s neck, “let me hear you.”

A full-body shiver shot through George as he registered the words, letting his head drop onto Dream’s shoulder. Dream heard a faint whine as he sucked a little below George’s jaw, and began to work at leaving a proper mark. It was too high up to hide on stream. George didn’t care.

“Dream, Dream, Dream.”

“I’m here, c’mon.”

“Just- fucking hell.”

“Alright, alright.”

-

In the morning, Dream sent off a quick message to Sapnap from his phone, George’s head still tucked into the crook of his neck like it had been the night before.

_dude, you will NEVER believe what happened yesterday._

_try me_

_me and gogy kissed_

_wtf call me_

_cant hes asleep_

_can i tell karl and alex_

_pls_

_ill ask g when he wakes up_

_noone else tho_

_smh it was his first day here as well_

_now his favourite states always gonna be fuckin florida_

_LMFAO are you jealous_

_god no_

_all im saying is texas is pretty epic too_

_its really not_

_says the Floridian_

_goodnight sapnap_

_its 8am_

_clay_

_oh my god_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fic, and it took a while to build up the confidence to post it, so any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated. As a wise man once said, it's completely free, and you can always un[kudos] at any time.   
> Let me know if you like it and you wanna see more. I absolutely love these two :D


End file.
